John Ping
Jonathan Kai Ping is one of the two known Earth-born dragons and one of the more grounded members of the Rosen Clan Characteristics *'Name: '''Jonathan Kai Ping *'Age: 16 *'Hair: '''Black (in both forms) *'Eyes: 'Amber brown (in both forms) *'Likes: 'Video games, animals, swimming, biking, Cindy, Sarah *'Dislikes: 'Traitors, bullies, bitter foods *'Family: 'Kou Chin Ping (mother), Frederick Ping (deceased), Ryan Yuang Ping (cousin), Moro (Great-Grandmother) Appearance Human Dragon John is a Chinese dragon mostly covered in red scales, except for his underside which is yellow. He had two black horns that are pointed slightly backwards and a mane of black fur that goes from his head all the way to his tail. On his left foreleg, he has a oval red gem strapped on tightly. His whiskers are shorter than Salia and Onna's, and his tail is completely covered in the black fur. His toe claws are also black. Background John never stayed in one place for most of his childhood, due to his father being a pilot. But when he was 6, his father died of liver cancer, causing him and his remaining family to settle down in the town of Everett. When he turned 16, his grandmother gave him a mysterious red gem. When he put it on, it transformed him into a red Chinese dragon. Heading to the forest to test out his new form, he literally bumped into another dragon. Shocked at the sight of another dragon in Everett, John cautiously introduced himself. The other dragon, going by the name of Mark, explained him and his clan were from another world and he was surprised to see an dragon born on Earth. Quickly bringing John to his mother, Amy, Mark explained the situation. Amy decided to allow John to join their clan as a way to train his abilities. During one of these training sessions is when he happened across a certain vampire named Cindy... Personality John is a friendly and loyal type of person. He may show eagerness to fight at times, but he will always come to his friends' aid when needed. Powers/Abilities Powers *'Transformation from human to dragon **'Partial' Transformation **'Hybrid form' * 'Transformation to werefox: '''John is the first known male werefox, due to having kitsune heritage. *'Aerokinesis: 'John has the ability to manipulate air *'Hydrokinesis: 'John also can manipulate water *'Immortality: 'John can regrow limbs like many reptiles *'Fate alteration: 'John has the ability to cause minor things around him to change, like dodging an attack near-impossible to avoid, or causing coincidences to happen. However, these are random and he has no control over it. Skills *'Martial arts: '''John learned to fight from his cousin Ryan. Equipment * '''Shift Fang: '''Also known as "Flying Dragon," this gemstone allows John to shift between his human, dragon and hybrid forms with ease. In times of emergency, it will turn into a spear that allows him to harness lightning and wind. Relationships John's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Bryce Papenbrook Navigation Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Rosen Clan Category:Characters Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs Category:Werefoxes Category:Quadruple Changers